Paradigma
by Ayzahra
Summary: How do people view friendship between the opposite sex? "Can we still be friends?"
1. Prolog

Prolog: Orientasi

* * *

_"__Ayah, kupu-kupu!"_

Kala aku mengucapkan kalimat itu, semuanya sedang baik-baik saja meskipun sosok ibu tidak ada di sisiku.

_"Kak, bantu aku tangkap kupu-kupu itu!"_

Kala suara lain menyahut, semuanya juga sedang baik-baik saja meskipun sosok ibu tidak bersamaku.

_"Berhenti! Jangan!"_

Kala suara berat berteriak, semuanya juga sedang baik-baik saja meskipun aku belum mendengar suara ibu. Namun tidak dengan detik-detik kemudian.

Senja hari itu terlihat indah, seperti biasanya jika mendung tidak datang. Gradasi oranye mampu membuatku tersenyum. Langit menjadi turut tampak indah. Aku pikir, nanti malam akan cerah, seperti tampaknya matahari seharian ini. Aku pikir, akan bertambah banyak titik-titik berkelap-kelip bertebaran di langit berwarna gelap.

Nyatanya, halaman rumahku, tempatku melihat kupu-kupu cantik, basah. Semua berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang aku pikir.

* * *

**Paradigma**

**by Ayzahra**

**Boboiboy © ****M****onsta Studio**

**Warning:**

**Apdet lama, AU, AT!Teenagers, OOC**

* * *

Aku pikir, semua bintang pergi. Aku memejamkan mata dan berharap. Aku tidak akan mencegah mereka, hanya saja... jangan turut bawa pergi dua bintang yang selama ini membuatku tersenyum. Aku pikir, cukup satu kali aku mengalami kehilangan hingga merapuh. Tidak hanya itu, hanya tersisa boneka-bonekaku yang mungkin bisa diajak mengobrol.

Aku pikir, dunia tidak sekejam seperti apa yang pernah aku pikirkan. Pada akhirnya, aku tidak hanya tinggal bersama para bonekaku. Nenek ada di sisiku, suka mengelus rambutku, seperti aku yang suka menyisir boneka kucingku dengan jari.

Lika-liku kehidupan berhasil aku jalani hingga kini aku telah menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun. Akan tetapi sudah jelas semakin banyak hal yang harus aku pikirkan, seperti perekonomian keluarga dan persiapan olimpiade matematika bulan depan. Beruntung pemilik kedai sangat baik hati. Beliau mengijinkanku untuk sekadar membuka buku sejenak kala pesanan semua pelanggan sudah terpenuhi. Kadang beliau memberiku secangkir cokelat hangat. Katanya, sebagai penyemangat belajar. Kadang beliau rela sebungkus besar bubuk cokelatnya diberikan padaku.

Kedai yang ramai tidak mengherankan andai tutup lebih cepat. Di sore aku berjalan menuju rumah dengan tidak lagi mengenakan seragam sekolah. Wajahku pasti akan lebih berekspresi, apalagi pada senja kali ini karena pemilik kedai memberiku uang lebih. Sebenarnya beliau juga berbaik hati pada pekerja lainnya. Beliau yang rendah hati, yang turut serta melayani pelanggan. Aku pikir, tidak ada salahnya mendoakan yang terbaik baginya.

Setiba di rumah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam bersama nenek. Hal itu tidak butuh waktu lama karena biasanya kami hanya akan menggoreng dua telur dadar dan dua cangkir cokelat hangat. Nenek dengan senyum tipisnya pasti akan menanyakan kabarku. Yah, beliau benar-benar menanyakan "bagaimana kabarmu?". Jujur memang terdengar kurang tepat.

Aku tidak akan ambil pusing maka aku menjawab, "Baik."

Setelah makan malam usai, aku akan mencuci piring sementara nenek melanjutkan rajutannya yang tak kunjung usai. Kemudian aku akan masuk kamar untuk belajar. Yah, aku serius belajar. Aku tidak berminat mengganti ponselku yang hanya bisa untuk mengirim dan menerima pesan dan menelepon dengan ponsel yang lebih canggih. Ah, bukan tidak berminat, tapi belum bisa. Hah, tidak apa karena aku masih bisa meminjam buku-buku perpustakaan.

Tepat pukul setengah sepuluh, aku akan beranjak tidur. Aku pikir, aku bisa meraih bintang dalam mimpiku. Aku pikir, aku harus langsung terlelap karena perjalananku masih panjang. Oleh karena itu, aku meletakkan kembali sebuah bingkai foto pada meja di samping ranjangku.

Tidak ada hal baru pada keesokan harinya hingga figur asing berada satu kelas dengan Gopal. Dia juga tidak mengganggu rutinitas pagiku yang terdiri dari:

1\. Bangun pagi-pagi,

2\. Mencuci beberapa pakaian, lalu menggantungnya,

3\. Menyiapkan sarapan,

4\. Sarapan,

5\. Berangkat sekolah mengendarai sepeda,

6\. Nomor sebelumnya adalah keinginganku karena sekarang aku harus berjalan kaki. Selalu berharap termasuk rutinitas 'kan?

Arah pukul tujuh dari tempat Gopal duduk dan arah hadapnya menunjukkan bangku pemuda bertopi yang merupakan murid baru dan berita kehadirannya memang sudah sampai ke kelasku. Tunggu, sejak kapan murid boleh mengenakan topi bebas ketika pelajaran? Apalagi di sekolah. Aku kira dia hanya akan memakai topinya di lingkungan rumah saja.

Gopal, temanku, bilang bahwa pemuda bertopi itu memiliki persamaan denganku, yaitu berwajah cuek dan galak. Tidak bisakah Gopal mengatakan sesuatu yang bagus kepadaku? Aku turut memutar kedua bola mata sebagai tanggapan. Yang aku pikirkan adalah bahwa ternyata dia merupakan cucu dari pemilik kedai di mana aku bekerja paruh waktu. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak perlu dipikirkan karena tampaknya dia tidak akan membuang waktunya untuk mengusik hidupku.

Kutatap lagi si murid baru lewat ekor mataku. Mungkin wajahnya yang tampak cuek akan kubenarkan. Sialnya, pandangan kami bertemu dan aku segera mengalihkannya ke Gopal lalu pergi menuju kelasku.

* * *

**Hai. **


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I - Teman Pulang

* * *

Namanya Halilintar, pemuda yang disamakan dengan raut wajah dan pribadiku. Ah, padahal, wajahku tidak secuek Halilintar dan aku tak seirit ucapannya serta memangnya aku galak? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Sepertinya analisis Gopal perlu dikembangkan lagi.

Sore ini tidak ada jadwal ekstrakurikuler dan kerja. Kosong. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Jaraknya dengan sekolahku tidak terlalu jauh. Namun, tetap membuatku ingin cepat-cepat sampai. Nah, udara dingin menyambutku kala sepatuku telah menginjak lantai putih. Segera aku pergi ke rak yang kubutuhkan. Sebenarnya aku bisa meminjam buku di perpustakaan sekolah. Bahkan tadi aku punya kesempatan besar untuk itu karena aku berada empat jam penuh di sana untuk mendalami ilmuku sebagai salah satunya persiapan olimpiade. Sayangnya, sebelumnya aku mohon maaf, aku lupa.

Kini dua buku telah berada di pelukanku dan aku berada di rak fiksi. Sepertinya, satu buku persiapan olimpiade dan novel cukup banyak untuk kutelan selama hari libur. Tanpa memilih lagi aku berjalan ke petugas peminjaman. Aku meletakkan kedua buku supaya mudah mengambil kartu keanggotaan di dalam tas yang akan kuserahkan kepada petugas. Oke, aku tinggal menunggu sebentar, sementara nama dan buku pinjamanku terdaftar.

Tunggu, langit sudah oranye?! Beruntung letak meja petugas di depan pintu dan aku berbalik seraya menunggu petugas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Karena dua hal itu, kini aku menyadari bahwa mungkin sekarang sudah terlalu sore.

Hei, selama apakah aku bolak-balik dari rak satu ke rak lainnya? Ya ampun. Aku segera menghadap ke petugas lagi yang beruntungnya sudah mencatatku di komputernya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengamanatiku untuk menjaga bukunya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Perlu diketahui bahwa jarak rumahku lebih dekat, sepertinya sangat dekat, dengan tempat kerjaku daripada perpustakaan yang sedang kujauhi jaraknya. Hah, aku harus berjalan cepat sambil memasukkan buku pinjamanku ke dalam tas. Oke, oke, bahkan sekolahku, yang harus kulewati kembali, sudah agak sepi. Iya, tentunya tidak seramai setelah selang beberapa menit bel pulang berbunyi.

"He-hei."

Panggilan itu untukku?

Aku mendengus kala teringat temanku yang tampaknya melambai ke arahku, tapi ternyata bukan ke arahku, melainkan orang di serong kiri belakangku.

"Ying."

Nah, setelah namaku dipanggil, aku baru menoleh dan berhenti berjalan.

Sebelum aku sempat menyebut nama pemanggil namaku dengan tanda tanya, dia lebih dulu bertanya, "Mau pulang?"

Ya, ampun. Aku cukup terkejut. Ah, Halilintar?

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kita bisa pulang bareng? Kita searah, 'kan?"

Selanjutnya aku tak lagi berjalan seterburu-buru tadi untuk menyamakan langkahku dengan langkah Halilintar. Iya, Halilintar yang katanya cuek. Bahkan, ia mengajakku pulang bersama. Ah, bukan mengajak, sepertinya setengah memaksa lebih tepat karena nada bicaranya tidak sepenuhnya tepat disebut mengajak di telingaku.

"Enggak kerja?"

"Enggak."

"Dari mana? Baru saja aku lihat kamu tidak keluar dari sekolah."

"Perpustakaan."

"Perpustakaan?"

"Iya, perpustakaan kota."

"Perpustakaan kota?"

"Iya."

Setelah tak ada lagi yang bersuara, aku merutuki diriku yang tidak bertanya balik. Ah, setidaknya terjadi suasana cair sampai Halilintar tiba di rumahnya. Namun aku tetap diam menggenggam tali ranselku sambil memikirkan topik yang pas untuk dibicarakan dengan Halilintar supaya dapat mengobrol. Pun jika aku bekerja, tidak akan menghilangkan kemungkinan bahwa aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya, 'kan? Ah, entahlah dengan persoalan mencairkan suasana.

"Kutebak kamu suka warna merah sama hitam, ya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Ah, aku tidak tahu topik yang pas!

Ia langsung menoleh sebentar ke arahku. "Hah?"

Detik ini keinginanku langsung tiba di rumah kian membesar.

"Tapi, _by the_ _way,_ sekarang aku suka warna itu." Halilintar berdeham sebelum mengatakan itu.

Giliran aku yang langsung menatapnya. Kernyitan di keningku timbul. "Aku gagal paham. Maksudmu?"

"Gagal paham? Abaikan yang tadi. Aku juga gagal paham."

Aku menghela napas dan mencoba kembali tampak ceria. "Kalau aku suka biru."

"Yang tanya itu siapa?"

"Eh, dasar!" Aku ingin mengumpat saat itu juga. Sungguh. Apalagi ketika Halilintar tertawa lirih.

"Loh, memangnya aku nanya balik ke kamu, ya? Nanya warna kesukaanmu apa," ujarnya lagi.

Ying, pertahankan predikat tersabar yang diberikan oleh dirimu sendiri. Beruntungnya kedai kakek Halilintar sudah di depan mata. "Kamu ke rumah atau ke kedai dulu?"

"Kedai," jawabnya singkat. Tawanya tadi sudah lenyap.

"Oke."

"Aku antar sampai rumahmu."

"Hah? Jangan. Merepotkan."

"Aku antar."

"Maksudku merepotkan aku sendiri, loh."

"Hah?"

"Eh? Sudah, sana masuk ke kedai! Titip salam buat kakekmu!"

Setelah itu, aku langsung berlari dan melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda pamit. Di perjalanan aku menghela napas karena Halilintar tidak turut berlari mengejar. Nah, aku bisa pulang tanpa harus memikirkan topik-topik pembicaraan. Toh, rumahku juga tidak terlalu jauh dengan kedai kakek Halilintar.

Pintu berwarna biru kubuka. Itu pintu rumahku, siapa tahu ada yang bertanya pintu rumah siapa yang kubuka. Kulepas sepatu dan kutaruh di rak. Aroma ikan goreng langsung menusuk hidungku, membuat perutku berteriak minta diisi. "Wah, Nenek goreng ikan?"

Nenek tersenyum. Keriputnya tampak terlalu jelas. "Kebetulan waktunya pas. Kamu mandi dulu. Ikannya juga belum matang."

Aku turut tersenyum. Segera aku ke kamar mandi, berganti pakaian, lantas kembali ke meja makan yang sudah terisi dua piring berisi nasi dengan masing-masing satu ikan goreng. Nenek sudah di sana, menungguku.

Setelah berdoa, sebelum sempat menyuapkan nasi beserta ikan ke dalam mulut, nenek bertanya, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, kok. Oke, selamat makan!"

Ruang makan hari itu hanya terdengar dentingan piring beradu sendok atau bising dari luar rumah, seperti biasanya. Iya, sepertinya waktu-waktu selanjutnya akan kuisi kegiatan seperti biasanya, aku tidak mau membuang waktu senggangku sia-sia. Ah, sayangnya hari ini berbeda dengan yang lain.

Seseorang mengganggu rutinitasku. Kalian sebut saja dia Halilintar, memang Halilintar, kok!

Beruntungnya dia datang setelah acara makan selesai. Di luar langit sudah gelap dan udara mendingin yang mungkin menjadi alasan mengapa Halilintar mengenakan jaket sekarang. Eh, tidak, tidak! Tampaknya dia selalu menggunakan jaketnya yang berwarna hitam dan merah itu. "Ada apa?"

Halilintar menyodorkan sebuah _paper bag._ "Cokelat."

"Buat aku?"

"Ya."

Aku menerima pemberiannya. Kulihat isinya memang beberapa bungkus cokelat berukuran sedang. Aku tersenyum lalu kembali menatap laki-laki di hadapanku. "Terima kasih. Sampaikan juga ke kakekmu."

"Iya."

_"Thanks,_ ya."

Halilintar beranjak berbalik. "Oke, aku mau pulang sekarang."

"Oke. _Thanks,_ ya. Hati-hati. Eh, oh, kamu jalan kaki?"

Ia mengangguk sebelum pergi menjauh.

Gara-gara Halilintar, aku lebih fokus menyesap _hot chocolate_ buatanku selama beberapa menit daripada menyentuh buku-bukuku yang terbuka di atas meja. Aku sadar jika tadi kelihatannya Halilintar ingin menyanggah atau mengatakan sesuatu. Pada akhirnya ia hanya menjawab iya dan aku berterimakasih.

Eh, bukan hanya karena Halilintar, _hot chocolate-nya_ enak!

* * *

**Hai (2)**


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II - I Want to Know About You

* * *

Jangan tanya kabarku! Apalagi kabar Halilintar!

Sore ini aku sedang menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan, sementara di sebelahku Halilintar tengah mengelap cangkir-cangkir yang baru saja dicucinya. Dia baru datang beberapa menit yang lalu. Tentu saja aku lebih cepat datang darinya. Ujarnya pada kakeknya bahwa ia baru selesai mengejarkan tugas kelompok di sekolah. Kelihatannya kakeknya tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu dan langsung menyuruhnya untuk membantuku serta melesat membeli bahan persediaan kedai.

Dari beberapa menit yang lalu kami pun belum mengobrol. Dia tidak bertanya kabarku, keseharianku, atau tugas-tugas sekolah individu. Aku pun seperti itu. Ah, bukannya aku gengsi untuk memulai perbincangan. Ada suatu kejadian yang membuatku enggan mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata.

Pagi tadi, aku masih ingat jamnya, yaitu sekitar pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit, aku masih dalam perjalanan menuju kelasku. Baru saja aku dari toilet untuk membasuh muka dan bercermin di wastafel. Sungguh rasanya kantuk menyerangku dengan persiapan yang matang. Oke, aku akui malamnya tidur larut malam. Tidak bisa fokus membuatku tidak nyaman. Kelopak mataku terasa menurun dengan sendirinya maka kuputuskan izin kepada guruku untuk ke toilet.

Perjalananku dari kelas menuju toilet kurasakan tidak ada masalah. Akan tetapi, ternyata masalah itu ditempatkan pada langkahku yang menuju kelas. Tidak sengaja aku menginjak tali sepatuku yang tak kuikat. Badanku limbung ke depan. Refleks tanganku menahan tubuhku tidak menyentuh tanah. Lututku pun bergesekan dengan permukaan tempat di mana dengan cepat keseimbanganku hilang. Aku meringis. Akan tetapi, ada yang membuatku lebih merutuki diriku sendiri: Halilintar berada di hadapanku tidak jauh dariku.

Mengapa sampai ada anak sekolah yang melihatku?! Apalagi dia seorang Halilintar. Ah, ya, aku pun ogah jika anak-anak sekolahku, entah siapa pun itu melihatku. Kurasa tidak ada orang yang kebetulan lewat selain dia yang kemungkinan sedang jam pelajaran olahraga karena kini pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah seragam olahraga. Dia menghampiriku, berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan ketinggiannya dengan posisiku yang tidak lagi dalam keadaan jatuh, melainkan duduk sambil mengusap tangan, dan bertanya, "Kok bisa jatuh?"

Mana saya tahu, Halilintar yang menyebalkan? Memangnya aku ingin jatuh? Lalu kurutuki keputusanku beberapa menit yang lalu: tidak menalikan tali sepatu karena kulepas sepatu saat jam pelajaran waktu itu.

Aku berdiri dan kembali menepuk-nepuk telapak tanganku dan rokku. "Lututmu berdarah?"

Ah, tahu saja dia kalau aku tengah menahan nyeri.

"Ah, aku ke UKS dulu," kataku seraya berbalik menuju uks.

"Perlu aku izinkan ke kelasmu?" tanyanya sembari ikut berjalan di sampingku.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak usah."

"Serius? Atau mau aku temani sampai di UKS?"

Langkahku berhenti. Mataku menatap wajahnya yang kurasa tak terlalu tampak raut khawatir. "Oke, kamu ke kelasku, bilang ke guruku bahwa aku di UKS. Jatuh. Thanks."

Jujur hubunganku dengan Halilintar belum secair yang kuinginkan. Memangnya siapa yang mau bertahan bekerja dengannya tanpa mengobrol untuk selingan pelepas penat? Mungkin ada, tapi aku lebih suka jika kami bisa saling cerita, setidaknya membangun relasi baik dengan teman kerjaku. Apalagi dia satu sekolah denganku. Entahlah, aku atau Halilintar yang salah.

Kemudian, aku dibuat melotot oleh Halilintar. Ketika aku masih dalam perjalanan pulang seusai bekerja hari ini, Halilintar menyusulku. Lebih mengejutkannya lagi, dia hanya mau menanyakan apakah aku mau belajar bersama dengannya. Aku masih ingat bagaimana raut mukanya ketika pertanyaan, "He-hei, sebentar lagi ulangan, kita bisa belajar bareng?" terlontar.

Nah, sore berikutnya, kira-kira dua minggu sebelum ulangan serentak dimulai, kini aku masih di sekolah. Gopal pun ikut. Namun, di sini kurasa Halilintarlah yang justru paling menguasai materi. Bagiku itu benar-benar sangat memotivasi diriku sendiri untuk belajar lebih giat.

Aku sedang mencoba mengerjakan soal-soal di buku lembar kerja siswa, sementara Hali tengah mengajari Gopal. Sesekali aku melirik interaksi mereka berdua. Selalu ada keributan sebagai selingan.

"Hali, ini mengapa bisa seperti ini?"

Kulihat Halilintar mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari bukunya ke buku Gopal. Ah, memang sudah seharusnya aku belajar lebih giat lagi nanti.

"Um, Ying, sebentar lagi kita pulang," kata Hali tiba-tiba padaku seraya menatap arlojinya.

Gopal menaikkan satu alisnya. "Ada apa?"

Aku butuh mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk mencerna perkataan Halilintar. "Oh ya, aku mau ke Kakek Aba, Gopal."

"O-oh."

"Ayo, aku mau pulang sekarang saja. Takut telat."

Rutinitasku tak ada perubahan menonjol. Jalan kaki bersama Halilintar bukanlah sesuatu hal yang perlu aku lebih-lebihkan. Sore ini kurasa hubungan kami tak secanggung kemarin meski tak sesantai antara aku dengan Gopal. Mungkin karena aku sudah lama dengan Gopal, sementara saling tatap muka dengan Hali belum sampai dua bulan.

Halilintar memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong jaket yang selalu dipakainya tiap hari. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Bibirnya terkatup. Kurasa dia lebih tinggi dari Gopal dan yang pasti antara kami bertiga adalah aku yang berada di urutan ketiga soal ketinggian. Ah, sudahlah.

"Apa?"

"Hah?"

"Lirikanmu kentara. Ada yang salah denganku?"

Aku meneguk ludah. Mendadak jantungku berdegup kencang. "O-oh, tidak. Aku cuma kepikiran, alasan kamu pindah ke sini."

"Oh. Mau tahu?"

Aku membalas tatapannya lekat-lekat. "Boleh?"

"Enggak."

Spontan aku memalingkan tatapanku dari wajah Halilintar sembari mencibir. Bikin emosi saja. Kudengar kekehannya sebentar. Kemudian, aku menoleh kembali ketika tak ada lagi diam di antara kami. Halilintar menceletuk, "Kau dengan Gopal akrab sekali."

"Kami sudah berteman dari lama."

Dia hanya bergumam. Tak lagi bertanya. Itu membuatku terpancing untuk menanyakan tentang dirinya kembali. "Apa kamu sendiri punya teman seperti Gopal?"

"Yang suka cengengesan?"

Spontan aku mendelik. Bukan itu yang kumaksud, Halilintar. "Ish, maksudku, apa kamu punya teman akrab? Seperti aku dengan Gopal?"

Tatapan Halilintar tampak menerawang. Aku melihat mulutnya telah terbuka hendak berkata, lalu terkatup kembali. Setelahnya, ia menjawab pertanyaanku, "Kurasa tidak."

Aku terdiam. Tidak sepenuhnya aku percaya dengan kalimatnya.

* * *

Hi, let's check my wattpad account: ayzahraa


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III - Berkelana

* * *

Aku bercermin sekali lagi. Celana kanvasku tidak terlalu mencolok berpadu dengan kaos lengan pendek abu-abu. Lantas aku langsung keluar kamar. Halilintar kudapati telah duduk dengan tenang di ruang tamu. Ya, dia bukan aku, yang merasa jantung berdegup lebih kencang.

"Sudah siap?"

Halilintar berdiri. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu."

Benar juga, tapi, ya, sudahlah.

"Yuk."

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku berusaha banyak mengeluarkan topik-topik obrolan biar langkah kami tidak terkurung hening. Toh, aku juga yang mengajak Halilintar ke suatu tempat. Yang lebih membuatku terkejut sore kemarin adalah Halilintar yang mengiyakan. Kukira dia bakal pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi jawaban.

"Kau lumayan terkenal juga ternyata."

Aku berhenti bercerita. "Apa?"

"Orang-orang yang lewat selalu menyapamu," ujarnya tetap dengan raut muka datar dan pandangan ke depan.

"Oh. Mereka juga menyapamu, menanyaimu, "kamu cucu si Aba yang dari kota, ya?" atau justru memastikan hal itu padaku."

"Hati-hati. Kepopuleranku akan lebih tinggi."

Aku otomatis mencibir. Percaya diri sekali dia berkata seperti itu dengan melirikku sebentar.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?"

Tepat ketika dia menanyakan bertanya kembali, tempat yang kutuju sudah di depan mata. Spontan aku menarik tangan Halilintar untuk mempercepat langkah, memasuki jalan setapak berujung sungai. Langkah kami mulai pelan ketika telah menginjak layaknya dermaga dari kayu. Aku melepas genggaman dari Halilintar dan mengajaknya duduk di tepi.

"Banyak ikan. Banyak pula yang biasa memancing di sini."

"Sepi, tuh."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Ya, darimana aku tahu alasannya.

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Menenangkan. Aku jadi ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu di kota."

Tidak ada tanggapan. Kualihkan pandanganku dari aliran air ke Halilintar. Matanya terpejam. Yang lebih mengejutkan dia menaruh topinya pada genggaman tangan. Kulihat rambut hitamnya tertiup angin. Mendadak justru aku merasa sesak. Apa benar ada yang disembunyikan? Apa aku telah dianggapnya sebagai teman?

"Hali?"

Matanya kembali terbuka. "Apa?"

Kuukir senyum tipis. "Kalau ada masalah, apa kamu merasa ringan di detik ini?"

"Mungkin."

"Hali, aku jadi ingin menangis." Aku tidak mau tampak sok dekat, tapi mulutku berani menyuarakannya sendiri. Ya, ampun.

"..."

"Kamu anggap aku sebagai teman, 'kan?" Ah, apa yang kautanyakan, Ying? Tuh, dia pun tidak menoleh ke arahmu.

"Mungkin."

"..."

Lalu kudengar helaan napas Halilintar. Aku mencoba mengerti, barangkali susah untuk berbagi cerita, antara memang kenangan pahit atau membaginya dengan aku yang baru hadir di hidupnya baru-baru ini. Bukan masalah besar, sih. Biarlah dia nantinya cerita sendiri.

Pada akhirnya kami kebanyakan bungkam sampai aku mengajaknya pulang. Ada doa yang kuselipkan dalam langkah Halilintar. Kuharap laki-laki itu bertambah kuat dalam menghadapi apa pun masalahnya. Begitu juga aku. Dari depan pintu rumah aku mengamati punggung Halilintar yang terpapar terik matahari dan makin menjauh.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa akhirnya air mataku benar-benar jatuh.

* * *

"Gopal, kau mengenal Hali?" tanyaku sambil mengamatinya yang sedang memarkirkan sepedanya.

"Kau tahu dia teman sekelasku, 'kan?"

Aku bergumam mengiyakan. Kucoba memendam segala rasa keingintahuan terhadap laki-laki itu. Dia baik-baik saja, 'kan, sekarang?

"Dia memang orang asing bagiku, tapi rasanya... aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya," ungkap Gopal, "mulai dari cara bicaranya, tingkahnya, apa orang seperti dia tidak hanya dia, ya?" sambungnya diakhiri kekehan.

Kutatap sepatu yang menjadi alas kakiku. Tidak tahu! Aku tidak tahu dengan pemikiranku akhir-akhir ini. Aneh. Aku menganggapku aneh. Ada apa? Padahal, tidak banyak yang berubah di hidupku. Gopal masih selalu ceria, aku masih bekerja paruh waktu, dan berangkat sekolah tiap pagi. "Hei, apa akhir-akhir ini aku tampak... berbeda?"

Gopal menahan kedua pundakku. Kami behenti berjalan di koridor. Dia pun membawaku ke tepian koridor. Aku tahu dia sedang menatapku sekarang. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lirih.

Pikiranku buyar. Mengapa aku bertindak seperti ini? Ikut campur? Aku tak sanggup membalas tatapan Gopal sekarang. Apalagi menjawab pertanyaannya. Banyak yang ingin kuungkap, tapi rasanya susah sekali mengatakannya. Ada yang mengganjal, aku tak mengerti, dan sebagai gantinya aku ingin menangis sepuasnya.

"Apa ini tentang si murid baru?"

"Aku... mau ke kelas."

Pagi yang cerah yang bisa kunikmati sambil bercanda dengan Gopal kusia-siakan.

Kurasa insiden aku jatuh kemarin masih menduduki peringkat paling buruk daripada sekarang. Kebetulan aku berpapasan dengan Halilintar yang baru keluar dari kelasku entah ada urusan tentang apa yang aku tak tahu. Aku spontan berhenti ketika dia berdiri di hadapanku. "Untukmu," katanya seraya menyodorkan wadah kotak kecil transparan berisi potongan cokelat.

Aku menatapnya datar. Tanganku bergerak mengambil pemberiannya. Sebelum sempat berterimakasih, ia sudah melanjutkan langkahnya terlebih dahulu. Adakah maksud lain darinya selain berbuat baik dan berbagi?

Insiden aku jatuh kemarin kurasa masih berada di peringkat terburuk dibanding berjalan sejajar dengan canggung sekarang. Lebih canggung daripada sebelum aku terlalu mengenalnya. Ah, sampai sekarang pun aku terbilang hanya tahu beberapa tentangnya. Aku tidak kepikiran satu topik pun yang bagus dan bisa memecahkan dinding canggung siang ini.

"Ada masalah?"

"Hah?" Ya ampun, aku terkejut!

"Tidak banyak omong."

"Aku?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke wajahnya yang menghadap ke depan, "oh, mungkin kau hanya belum benar-benar mengenalku." Aduh, bicara apa, sih, aku?!

"Aku pindah ke sini karena keinginanku. Sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanmu waktu itu, aku punya dua teman dekat. Kalau mungkin kau hanya punya Gopal, aku memiliki dua teman yang sepertinya cukup dekat denganku," ungkapnya.

Mataku setengah melotot. Fakta itu lebih membuatku terkejut daripada tadi.

"Setahun yang lalu terjadi kecelakaan pesawat," lanjut Halilintar dengan tatapan menerawang, "mereka berdua di pesawat itu," lanjutnya lagi. Suaranya getir.

"Ha-hali-"

"Sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanmu yang satu lagi, kita adalah teman."

Aku tak menyejajarkan langkahku lagi. Tanganku mengepal. Dia mengerti. Oh, Ying, bukankah beberapa keinginanmu terkait orang itu tersanggupi? Tidak, tidak! Bukan apa-apa, tapi rasanya ada yang disembunyikan. Aku kembali mendongak ketika mendapati seseorang berdiri menghadapku di hadapanku.

"Kau tahu? Rasanya sesak, entah mengapa," ujarku lirih. Sekilas aku mendapati matanya melotot seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Di hari libur kau mau ikut berkunjung ke kota? Ke rumahku di sana."

Ah, ternyata ada hal yang lebih mengejutkan di taman dekat kedai milik Kakek Aba.

* * *

Banyak mimpi yang ingin saya wujudkan. Saya mengerti jika mungkin bukan hanya saya yang seperti itu. Perlahan saya kembali mulai berlari, mengejar. Kau tahu? Rasanya sesak. Jika saya bertanya, "Mengapa harus merasakan tersandung?", apa tampak aneh? Rasanya sesak, seperti terus-terusan bermimpi bagi saya.

Maret, selamat datang. Senang bisa menyapamu pagi ini walau dihitung-hitung sekarang bukan benar-benar awal bulan.


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV - Bentuk Implementasi Tentang Kebahagiaan

* * *

Aku menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur. Aku telah membereskan buku-buku, sepertinya lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Kuhela napas. Kalau tidak fokus terus seperti ini, apa kabar olimpiade yang kuikuti nantinya?

Oke, hanya pada malam ini aku akan beristirahat. Anggap saja apresiasi karena telah berusaha keras selama ini. Ah, Ying, kau percaya diri sekali.

Kuhela napas untuk kedua kalinya. Apa aku keterlaluan, ya? Sampai-sampai akhirnya Halilintar menawariku untuk pergi ke kota asalnya. Persoalan aku yang mengatakan ingin mengunjungi rumahnya di kota dua hari yang lalu hanya ceplas-ceplos saja, sih. Andai waktu itu aku mengatakannya pada Gopal, bukan Halilintar, mungkin aku sudah ditanggapi langsung dan pastinya berakhir canda dan tawa. Apa jangan-jangan Halilintar menanggapinya dalam hati dan terlalu serius, ya, sampai-sampai tadi mengajakku?

Kuubah posisiku menjadi miring seraya memeluk bantal dan mata terpejam. Suasana seperti sekarang, di mana aku memutuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat, rasanya enak, ya? Aku ingin menertawakan diriku karena keputusan itu membawaku ke berbagai pemikiran yang tentunya bukan tentang soal-soal atau mengulang pemahamanku terkait yang telah kupelajari. Lama-lama aku geli dengan diriku sendiri. Mengapa harus kepikiran Halilintar mulu, sih?!

Tunggu, jangan tidur dulu! Halilintar bilang bahwa dia mempunyai dua teman yang cukup dekat dengannya. Akan tetapi, kecelakaan menimpa mereka berdua. Kurasa rasanya tak akan sebanding dengan apa yang pernah kualami. Dia kehilangan teman, bukan keluarga, 'kan? Hubungan mereka sedekat apa, sih? Tunggu, mengapa akhir-akhir ini sepertinya aku cengeng sekali, sih?

Halilintar, bukan teman lagi, apa kau belum tahu, ya, ke mana keluargaku? Mengapa aku hanya tinggal bersama nenekku? Aku, aku tidak sedih, kok, hanya tinggal bersama nenek sekarang. Nenek baik dan sayang padaku. Hah, memangnya bisa, ya, harapan agar keluarga kecilku kembali bisa terkabul?

Halilintar, bukannya aku meremehkan, tapi apa rasanya lebih sedih jika ditinggal teman daripada keluarga sendiri?

Oke, cukup, Ying. Kuusap pipiku seraya duduk. Pandanganku jatuh pada jam yang terpasang di dinding. Helaan napas kembali terdengar sembari aku berpikir, kalau aku terus-terusan kepikiran, kapan aku tidur? Itu bakal membuat jadwalku sama dengan biasanya.

Di pagi kemudian aku dan Gopal kembali saling bercerita.. Aku menghampiri kelasnya seperti biasanya. Gopal tetap menanggapiku meski ia sedang sibuk menyalin beberapa nomor pekerjaan rumah yang belum ia selesaikan. Ah, sebenarnya kalau dia tak menjawabku, akan kutegur. Beberapa kali teman sebangkunya yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama pun menanggapiku.

Aku setengah berdiri di samping meja Gopal seraya bertanya, "Kau mau, ya, menungguiku? Kita, 'kan, tidak pernah pulang bareng." Mungkin lebih tepat memaksa daripada bertanya.

"Ogah! Rumah kita juga enggak searah tuh," balasnya tanpa membalas tatapanku.

"Kau teman yang jahat, Gopal."

Aku tertawa seraya membenarkan perkataan teman sebangku Gopal. Bagus, Iwan! Andai aku punya uang lebih, akan kutraktir _hot chocolate._

"Aku harus menunggumu sampai selesai bimbingan lombamu? Cih, lebih baik aku pergi ke toko donat favoritku, sedang ada promo pula."

Aku masih merasa biasa saja sampai salah satu bangku pada arah pukul tujuh dari tempat duduk Gopal yang tadinya kosong kini terisi. Mana bisa aku tidak melihatnya jika tempat duduk keduanya terbilang berdekatan dan aku menghadap ke arah sana. Kualihkan perhatianku dengan kembali ke topik pembicaraan. "Yah, kalau tidak mau, aku masuk kelas dulu, nih."

Kening Gopal mengernyit dan matanya menatapku aneh. "Lah, terus? Apa hubungannya?"

"Loh, enggak paham? Nilai matematikamu berapa, sih?"

Mendadak senyum Gopal mengembang. Aku tahu laki-laki itu tidak ikhlas melakukannya. "Aku persilakan kamu keluar dari kelasku, Ying."

Aku berdiri lalu menepuk kepala Gopal dua kali. Kupasang pula senyum terbaikku. "Itu yang kutunggu-tunggu. Terima kasih." Tawaku lepas ketika Gopal mengusirku dengan gestur tangannya. Tertawa, tapi tetap kujagalah suara tawaku karena aku masih ingat di mana aku berada. Namun, kalau menjulurkan lidah berniat mengejek tidak akan menganggu penghuni kelas yang lain, 'kan?

Aku betulan pergi dari kelas Gopal sekarang. Namun, Halilintar mencekal pergelangan tanganku sehingga aku menghentikan langkah dan berbalik. Kutatap laki-laki itu dengan penuh tanya. Setidaknya biar aku tidak seperti yang pernah diucapkan Gopal bahwa tampangku cuek dan galak seperti Halilintar. Entahlah, itu hanya pendapatku.

"Hari ini kau tidak bekerja, 'kan?"

Mungkin sepertinya alisku hampir menyatu. "Kau tahu itu darimana?"

"Kakek."

Oh, pantas saja. "Iya."

"Ah, berarti belajar bareng, 'kan?"

"Aku ada bimbingan dari sekolah untuk persiapan olimpiade."

Halilintar tampak bingung sekarang, kikuk mungkin? "Oh, okelah. Hati-hati."

Aku spontan menahan tawaku. "Hati-hati?"

Halilintar masih kelihatan bingung. Ya, ampun, raut mukanya ingin kutendang biar sadar. "Loh, mau balik ke kelas, 'kan?"

Akhirnya aku tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, hati-hati juga, Halilintar. Kamu mau balik ke kelas juga, 'kan? Aku balik ke kelas dulu," ujarku. Setelah itu, aku langsung berbalik tanpa peduli dengan reaksinya. Ah, ya, sejujurnya aku penasaran, sih.

Tunggu, Ying! Mengapa rasanya kejadian-kejadian yang sepertinya mengundang air mata dari kemarin terlupakan begitu saja, ya? Apakah itu dampak dari penolakanku terhadap ajakan Halilintar untuk pergi ke kotanya? Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar, tapi aku langsung berpikir tentang maksudnya hari libur adalah akhir minggu ini. Kalau seperti itu, tentu saja aku menolak. Sebentar lagi akan ada ulangan serentak dan aku akan mengikuti olimpiade tingkat daerah tempat tinggalku. Setelah aku menolak, kami tak lagi membicarakan tentang pergi ke kota kemarin.

Sepertinya hari ini tidak akan semulus sesuai tebakanku. Gopal, temanku, mengejutkanku dengan keberadaanya sedang duduk di kursi depan ruangan bimbinganku. Aku langsung menghampirinya, selain karena tidak mau adik kelas yang juga ikut olimpiade yang sama terhalangi jalannya untuk keluar kelas, aku ingin bertanya apa yang merasuki Gopal pada orangnya sendiri.

"Hei, kau menunggu siapa?"

"Kau mau donat?" tanyanya cepat hingga membuatku melongo alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Er... kabarmu baik, 'kan, Gopal?" Barangkali dia ada apa-apa setelah kemarin kuabaikan. Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan obrolan pagi itu? "Tidak seperti biasanya, tiba-tiba kau berbaik hati padaku," lanjutku.

Gopal memukul lenganku pelan, tapi aku tetap terdorong sedikit. "Dey, selama ini kau tidak menganggap semua perbuatanku sebagai kebaikan?" Oke, ia mulai dramatis.

"Yang kau maksud itu waktu kau mengusirku tadi pagi, hah?"

"Kau tidak mau menerima ajakan makan gratis dariku, nih?"

"Huhu aku terharu sekali dengan kebaikanmu yang menungguku sampai jam lima dan membelikanku donat."

"Drama sekali. Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu?"

Kami spontan tertawa sama-sama. "Siapa, ya?"

"Sambil ngomongin yang kemarin bisa?" tanya Gopal tiba-tiba melenyapkan tawa dan seolah-olah mematikan segala suara di sekitar kami, "se-sebagai sahabat atau mungkin teman, mungkin ada yang perlu dibahas lebih lanjut denganku?" tambahnya buru-buru.

Aku membalas tatapan khawatirnya lalu menyuguhkan senyum tipis. "Mau membelikan aku sepuluh donat?"

Aku tahu topik seperti ini bisa membuat canggung, tapi kalau aku menghindarinya, apa aku dan Gopal akan terus berpura-pura baik-baik saja?

Sore itu akhirnya aku mengutarakan bahwa entah mengapa aku ingin lebih mengenal Hali, terlebih lagi kami satu sekolah dan dia adalah cucu dari Kakek Aba. "Kau pasti juga lebih memilih bekerja sendiri daripada berdua, tapi rasanya sangat canggung, 'kan?" tanyaku. Setelah itu, kulahap donatku.

Tentu aku tetap tidak menceritakan semua hal berkaitan Halilintar yang terjadi padaku pada Gopal. Misalnya aku dan Halilintar pergi di hari libur.

"Kau memang agak berbeda, Ying. Kau tinggal bertingkah cuek saja, 'kan?"

"Tidak bisa, Gopal."

Gopal menghela napas. "Kupikir ada alasan lain selain yang telah kausebutkan, tapi aku tidak tahu dan mungkin kau juga belum menyadarinya, Ying."

Aku terdiam. Mana aku tahu, Gopal? Kuambil satu donat lagi dan melahapnya. Kubiarkan kata-kata Gopal mengambang tanpa balasan dan lagu yang disetel toko ini mengisi keheningan di antara kami. Apa alasan lain selain Halilintar dan aku satu sekolah dan Hali adalah cucu dari pemilik kedai di mana aku bekerja? Ingin mencari perhatiankah darinya?

Akhirnya kuhela napas panjang. "Entahlah, Gopal. Kau antar aku ke rumah, ya, dengan sepedamu. Naik di belakang seperti tadi."

Gopal menurut. Bukannya percaya diri, kutebak dia tak akan melupakan perbincangan sore ini.

* * *

Kupikir aku perlu lagu-lagu untuk menemani tulisanku terbentuk, entah itu pelajaran atau cerita fiksi. Ada empat lagu yang kucari dan kudengar berulangkali ketika per kata dalam sebuah cerita bermunculan, salah satunya audio dari Yiruma - _Ending: A Short Piece_. Semuanya jaga kesehatan, ya.


End file.
